Falling Sun
by Fozzle-QOI
Summary: Set in 1918, Bella moves to Chicago with her family. Meets Edward. But something else beside the flu is there. It lurks in the shadow. B/E
1. Prologue

**FALLING SUN**

_Bella lives in 1918 in Phoenix and moves to Chicago. Bella's Mother (Renee), father (Charlie), brother (Ryan) are the Swan's and they are good friends with the Masen's who already live in Chicago, Illinois. This is not your typical 1918 story either._

**Prologue:**

_The night wind blew hard upon my face as if I was flying through the air at tremendous speeds. Although, my feet did not touch the ground. I could feel two cold arms that were carrying me through the hospital gown. I feel weak still._

_Darkness was threatening to take me from this world and I would not let it. I had a promise to keep, even though my strength to stay here was faltering. I had basically lost all I loved, but I still had my family with me._

_But I don't think I will for long in this man's arms. My eyes began to close slowly to try and conserve some strength to fight, but my eyes shut almost immediately. The last thing I saw was two bloody red eyes looking at me with bloodlust._


	2. Chapter 1: Green Eyes

**Chapter 1: Green Eyes**

_**BPOV**_

Today my parents were throwing a party for our last week here in Phoenix. We are moving to Chicago because my father has recently just got a job offer for us there and it supplies good money for us, seeming how there is four of us.

Renee, my mother decided to invite basically everyone from her phone book. Some people even from the place we would be going to. The family was called the 'Mason's. Though I only know of one, the family actually had three. I only know of Mrs. Mason, who would spend time with my mother and I while Charlie, my father, and Ryan, my twin brother, would go camping with the other men of the Mason's. I only found that out until their third or fourth camping trip.

"Bella, are you changed yet?" Renee called up the stairs. She was all perky about this party. I didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Sorry, mum. But I am not. I was just about to do that after I was finished putting some things away, which I have done now," I called back.

"Well honey. You can find your dress laid out on your bed," She said then I could hear the heels of her shoes moving away.

"Thanks," I said mostly to myself. I wasn't really one for the party's and Renee liked to throw fancy parties. So this party had a fancy theme, and we all had to wear masks, so on the plus side, no one will see my face until it is around nine or ten- Renee was still deciding- we would take off our masks.

I walked along the dark wooded hall to my room that was at the very end of the hall, to find my room was basically packed away, again. There were boxes in almost every corner of my room and a few bags were packed. I walked over to my small bed that was in the corner of the bedroom, to find a beautiful long blue dress and a fancy mask was there.

I changed out of my skirt and top and into my dress. The dress clung to my figure and just after my hips it flowed down in waves along my legs stopping just past my knee. The top of the dress was tight together but had loose fabric over top creating a little flowing effect. Just under along my upper waist positioned on my chest, was a silk like ribbon that was made as a part of the dress. The ribbon was a shinning blue and stung tight not showing where it began and where it finished. The top of the dress was just strung over my shoulders to the back of the dress, helping to support the front section and back section of it. It showed off some of my back as well.

When I was done putting on the dress, I held the mask in front of me to see the design. The mask was on a black background with glittering gold and sliver's around the outer mask. There were two white feathers strung out from the top, right-hand corner of the mask. And there were little bits of glitter around the opposite corner of the mask setting of the glitter at another extent. Around the eye holes of the mask was also a slightly thick gold and silver frame around it but not nearly as much as the outer ring of the mask.

As I was almost finished admiring the mask, I heard those familiar foot-steps of my mother approaching me in my room.

"Do you like it?" Renee asked.

"No, I don't like it-" I said but was cut off by Renee's heart breaking eyes. "I absolutely love it!" I squealed. And what replaced the heart break in Renee's eyes were now excitement, joy and relief.

"That is excellent. Now I must help with your hair and make-up," Renee said as she grabbed my hand pulling me toward the bathroom were all of her cosmetic's were. I think this was a little bit of payback from what I said earlier or she is just having a bit too much of a good time, either way I didn't dare speak as she pulled me to the chair that a waited me. I hope I survive this.

I sat down in the chair and thought of all of my favourite things I could think of. I could feel the soft powdering and brushes against my face and lips as she worked over my face even the soft gentle brush strokes through my hair. I could feel the slight tug at times but that was it. I could also feel something's being put on around and on my eyes and the soft plucks at my eye-brows; I wasn't too comfortable at that fact. Then once again I could feel the soft tugs at my hair as it was being pulled around my head to find the best position.

"You can open your eyes now!" I could hear Renee squeal in my ear. I could feel her put her head on my shoulder as I opened my eyes I was met by my brown eyes first.

Then I was met by a beautiful pale person in the mirror. Her eyes had been outlined so it emphasised her eyes and her paleness. Her cheeks had a light blush to them and her lips were a dark but at the same time soft red colour. Her hair had a few loose, wavy, brown strands farming her face before it was pulled back into an elegant bun at the back of her head.

I moved my hand to touch my face and the girl in the mirror copied my movement. I gasped, that girl in the mirror was me. I looked to my shoulder to see my mother grinning at the reflection of me before I was turned around in the chair to see the real face of Renee.

"Do you like it?" She asked me again.

"This time I shall cut you the suspense. I love it, once again!" I cheered to her before she grabbed my hand once again and pulled me to my room. She grabbed my mask of the bed before pulling me to my own small mirror in the corner of my room.

I noticed that there was another mask in her hand and she was all done up as well. I turned to her and hugged her and kept my hands on her shoulders. We were around the same height so it didn't really matter. My skin in comparison to hers was not much of a difference except I have pale skin.

That is when I fully noticed the sounds around me. There were low murmurs coming from the bottom floor and quiet background music as well. The party had already started and... My mum had somehow left me standing there to go into my wardrobe.

My mother came back with a small pair of dark blue ballet flats and the mask in my mother's hands.  
I grabbed a hold of the shoes and slid them onto my feet and I slid the mask into place on my face so I was ready to go down the flight of stairs to the party. That is when a knock on my door sounded and all my friends, at which I meant two friends, came and dragged me to the end of the hall where the staircase was. Time to make our entrance I thought in my head and walked down the staircase my eyes down not looking at the guests.

I just about made it to the last step if I hadn't tripped over my own feet. I almost fell to the ground if not someone had caught me. I looked up to see a mask that was also black but more in the olden style so the nose came out just a little longer than the rest but that isn't what caught my attention first when I looked up.

It was those deep emerald eyes that caught my attention then the feel of his hands there holding mine.

Then his velvet voice sent me over the edge. "Are you all right?" He asked.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think plz!!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

_**BPOV**_

I could hear the murmurs and muttering around me while I was in this person's arms. I could still see his emerald green eyes boring into mine and I could feel his slightly muscled arms around me.

"Yep, that is definitely Bella," I could hear Ryan say, but mostly to himself.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you alright?!" I could hear my mother and my friends called from behind me.

I was still in these stranger's arms, my heart was screaming at me telling me to just stay in these arms for so much longer but my head was louder telling my heart the complete opposite. My head was telling it to just stand, say thank you and walk away. But I didn't know what to do so I went with what my head was telling me to do; it was right after all I didn't even know this person.

I moved so that I was standing and I felt his arms move away from me. I was trying so hard not to just fall over again or just run into his arms. I moved away so that we were just standing towards each other and I could finally see him fully not just his emerald eyes.

He was wearing a white dress shirt but over that was a black waist coat and black tie over the shirt setting out in large contrast. And then he was just wearing some black pants as well and black enclosed shoes that were done up with black lace. Over top of this outfit was a long black cloak that touched the ground. But eyes just kept bouncing back to his face, especially his emerald eyes.

I could only see some of his face as the mask only covered half of it like mine only covered half of mine. From the skin that was exposed I could see that he was half albino, not full but half like my brother's, speaking of which he will be making fun of me right now. I wonder what he looks like because I haven't seen him all of this morning, this afternoon and for the current session of tonight.

"I am fine thank you…" I said. I trailed off because I didn't know this green eyed strangers name. I bit my lip and squinted my eyes slightly. I know it is a bad thing to do in front of people but hey, I didn't know this person's name it is fair enough.

"Edward," his sweet velvet voice replied.

"Well, thank you Edward for catching me as I tripped," I smiled at the end and I could see a smile pull on his half full lips as well.

I heard someone disguise their words with a cough and I immediately knew it was my brother. "Bella falling down, now that isn't a first," I heard my brother in the background.

I looked toward the source of the voice and saw my brother, he was average height compared to all of the boys around him, and he was wearing a white button down shirt with the first and second buttons undone, and the sleeves were folded up to just before his elbows, and on top of the shirt was a black undone waist coat in top of it. The mask he wore was simple and black, no special things what so ever. He had long black pants and black shoes like the stranger, I mean, Edward's before.

I walked up to my very dear brother Ryan glaring at his joyful face. As soon as I reached him looking up at his face his grin was gone and his face was blank, no emotion was running through or on it.

"Hello Ryan," I smiled slightly as I could see in his eyes that they were full of fear that was a good sign, well maybe to me and a few others but the intention was clear.

"Hello Bella," Ryan said in his normal voice, faking the joy and happiness in it, I could hear the fear deep in his voice.

I quickly raised my hand and moved it swiftly and roughly across the back of his head to cause a large thud through the quiet crowd. I moved my hand back to my side seeing Ryan move his hand and start to rub the back of his head, wincing and grimacing almost every second, leaving me satisfied. I could hear him saying "ow," under his breath at various times as I spun around and moved back to my two friends who were still waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

I had finally been able to see their outfits for tonight. Opal was wearing a loose white t-shirt that was tucked into a navy blue skirt. Jenny was wearing a long floor length red dress that was covered her shoulders and had lace on the outer top area.

They were the twins, they were the Jeans, and so they had almost similar looks. They both had a narrow nose and slightly large eyes with half full lips. They both had hazel eyes and both of them had a boyfriend. At least they have someone other than family to love them for who they are, unlike me. I have never had a boyfriend, the main reason might be because I had never found any attractive, well beside the stranger which I found out was named Edward.

"Well, at least now I get to say 'hello' to you now, so hello," I said to them as I approached.

"Well, we just wanted to get you down here!" Opal squealed quietly.

"And good thing you did, because of that handsome prince charming there, you should've seen your face!" Jenny squealed quietly to me and Opal. Was it that obvious?

I started to feel that familiar blush fill my face. But this was just before my friends started to giggle their heads off because of me.

"Look! She's blushing!" They both squealed in synchronisation.

Then two cloaked figures grabbed the giggling pair by the waist. They must be Jason and Brady, their boyfriends. They were also friends of mine but not as special to me as Opal and Jenny are.

"She is too!" The boys chuckled and then they all broke out into laughter causing me to laugh as well.

After a few minutes we all made our way over to the couches were some small groups from school were and joined in. I was in the middle with groups. I wasn't really belonged to one group because I would switch around groups a lot, but I tend to stay in a place with Opal and Jenny where no one will try and look for us, but time to time so other friends will come and talk to us before we would move spots again.

My brother had brought some of his friends to the group and introduced Edward to the whole room. I had just realised after a lot of gossip that he was Edward Mason. Great, he lives were my family and I are going to live. I guess I would be able to get to know him better if he is going to be nice to me. I could see some of the girls in other group's sneak quick glances at him before they would go back to their discussions.

That is when my brother called big group and we joined as a big group and joined in as one for the rest of the night. But not long after, we all took our masks off and was met with each other's real faces.

I walked through the groups unnoticed by anyone and walked in to my old front garden where I sat down on the lawn near the flower bed under a shady tree for a while. I stared up at the sky where only few clouds sailed, but the sky was filled with stars faded and bright and one big, bright full moon.

That is when footsteps broke me out of my trance and I saw Edward walking to me looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yes?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Oh, I just came out here to escape your brother's never ending questions," he said in his velvety voice again. My heart started to pick up again so I had to look somewhere else before I lost something again. I looked up at the night sky where the clouds blew slightly faster as well. "How come you are out here?" He asked, curiosity leaking into his voice this time.

"Just to escape for a little while, and to enjoy what I might not see again. You know, just to comfort myself," I said still looking at the sky before the footsteps started and stopped as they came.

Edward sat himself next to me also watching the sky above but now I just wanted to be closer to him, which is when the electric current started to flow through my whole body.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 3: Moving

**Chapter 4: Moving**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It was now the day that we must move to our new house in Chicago. Some of our furniture would stay here and other furniture would come with us. I was walking around our house in simple pants and a button down shirt that was tucked into the top of my pants.

I packed the rest of my items I would be carrying in my backpack into the car. The car was packed and the rest of my family was there in the car waiting for me.

The engine was already roaring and the familiar snores of my brother filled the air. All that was left at this old house now was our memories and my childhood.

I never knew that I would miss this house so much, but I do now.

I sat into the car and my father pulled the car out of its drive way one last time.

I was kneeling on the seat watching my house slowly disappear in the distance through the back window. I was watching the gardens I played in and loved and cared for disappear before it was finally gone in the distance.

I turned around back in my seat and began reading my book half engaging in my parents and my conversation. My brother's snores were most probably the loudest thing in our car because we were all talking in hushed voices. But the loudest noise from in and out of the car was the engine itself.

The constant revving of the engine, the noises of the gear changing and the sounds of small stones hitting the bottom of the car- they were the main noises keeping me awake, well, all apart from my brother's snoring and mumbling.

Sometime during that car ride I feel asleep to my amazement. All entering my dream of what Chicago might look like and the people I might meet, and the friends that I have met that live in Chicago, especially the emerald eyed boy.

When I awoke I heard the car engine still going but my brother's snoring and mumbling had stopped. I opened my eyes to see the sunset of the day, late in the afternoon. The sky was filled with warm colours, dominating was pink and orange. The clouds hid some of the sun and the sky, some having their under coloured a pink.

I was interrupted when my brother hit my arm and pointed out of the window to some house, that we were slowing in down in front of. This surely cannot be our house. Its beauty is indescribable. Why are we stopping here?

That is when the car slowly turned into its driveway. It is. This is where we're staying for the rest of time.

The sun was scattered off to the side of the house hidden behind the tall pine trees that were all close together in a formation, the grass was long and was a lush green adding to its beauty. The front yard was a different story. The yard was the same lush green and as you drove up the short driveway it was framed by a hedge. There were various flowers and roses on the other side of the hedge and bushes at various points as well.

Just as soon as we came into the yard, we were at a stop in an under covered area that had stairs leading to the front porch.

I was pulled back to reality when my mother started speaking.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said to us.

"Not as nearly as you Renee," Charlie said looking at Renee with love in his eyes. They make such a sweet couple.

"Aw, how sweet!" Ryan said interrupting their moment, but he usually never says anything like that. I am pretty sure he is going to say something silly to them. "But can we look at the house so we can start calling rooms, because I don't want a girly one," yep. He ruined it.

"Ryan! Why must you always ruin their moments?" I yelled in a whispered voice at my brother.

"Because I can," he whispered back at me. He eagerly jumped out of the car running through the shadows until he reached the light of the porch light where he was basically jumping up and down on the spot. I swear sometimes I wonder if he will ever grow up.

My parents and I just laughed at Ryan and we got out the car. Of course my first step out of the car sent me flying towards the floor but to my luck, there was grass awaiting my fall.

"First step at your new home and already Bells fell over! Typically Bella, just typical," Ryan was announcing in news like voice.

I rolled my eyes and slowly got up as my mother and father gave me an apologetic smile. I am not sure where my clumsiness started but my parent told me that my first baby steps left me going to hospital getting stiches under my chin. And to prove it there was a small indent under my chin.

I stood and my parents and my brother were standing in front of the door watching me as I took little steps to them, careful not to trip again.

I looked down and watched every step I took as I made my way up to the house. I have to say the path was a beautiful crisp colour standing out between the garden beds and grass. When I finally made it to where my family was standing, they were gone. I looked up to see that the door was swung wide open and the warming dark yellow light was coming from inside the house.

I could already hear the laughing of my family in there. I walked into the house first seeing its deep mahogany floor boards. I continued look at the ground but I stopped and turned when I thought the laughter was right next to me. I looked around the corner to see my father standing there laughing and my brother holding a pillow in his hands. I looked further to see my mother crouched next to the couch also holding a pillow hiding from my brother.

I stopped outside the living room and laughed at my family but that made them all turn to me with an evil glint in their eyes. I stopped laughing immediately and saw my brother, my mother and my father all lined up in a row with mischievous smiles on their faces; my brother through his pillow down at my feet.

I followed the pillow as it flew through the air and landed at my feet once again. I looked back up to my brother. His arms were outstretched and he cracked his fingers, neck and back before looking at me.

He took my step forward and I grabbed the pillow and ran up the enormous stair case. As I ran I could hear the laughing of my family and their thunderous footsteps as they ran after me. I was chanting in my head that I hope I don't fall over.

But of course I jinxed myself as I ran into a large open room; I tripped thankfully landing on the pillow I carried. All though my brother caught up to me and began tickling me on my sides.  
I laughed and rolled all over the ground, but he left me wide open to get my pillow and start hitting him, leaving feathers to fly and fall all over the room. By that time our parents had joined us with one extra pillow for my brother.

We began hitting everyone with pillows until we were tired.

When we all finally sat down Renee was in Charlie's arms across the room leaning against the wall on the rim of sleep. My brother was sitting next to the wall near them already as sleep. I however was right in the middle of the room on the pile of feathers left in the middle.

I laid my head on the stack of feathers and fell asleep. In my dream I was imagining my first day of school and wondering about the types of people I would meet here.

* * *

_R&R Plz.. thnx_


	5. Chapter 4: Late?

**Chapter 5: Late?**

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

_I am looking upon a sparkling lake under the shade from a large willow tree. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. I watched as birds flew and settled near or in the water of the lake. I smiled as I watched the happy scene in front of me unfold. The wind blew against my skin cooling it down from the warm day._

_That is when I heard the ruffle of a bush and the sound of someone stepping on the fallen leaves. Out stepped a tall and slightly muscular silhouette. I felt my heart lift and a smile creep onto my face. I could not see this strangers face but I knew it was someone I knew._

_I got up from the grass under the willow tree and walked to the stranger. I felt familiar hands wrap around my waist as I hugged this man. But the man just collapsed in my arms as I struggled to hold him up I fell to the ground calling out a name I could not hear myself. And I could still not see the strangers face but I knew the dream could._

_Then the dream shifted. It was no longer the happy bright day I saw before, but in fact the opposite. It was dark and cloudy. The rain fell hard on the ground and on the water. I could hear the thunder in the distance with the light passed across the sky a few seconds before._

_The same sound came from the bushes again and I looked in that direction but this time it was my brother wearing a sad look upon his face. My thoughts shouted in my head 'no! They can't be dead. They just can't be,' but Ryan just stood there sad and whispered something I couldn't hear, but I obviously did._

_I got up from the ground shakily. My breath seemed to come out too hard, like I had been coughing too much. I got up and tried to run, but it was mainly the stumbling on my feet and the weight of my wet dress keeping me from doing that._

_I collapsed in the forest aware my brother was not far behind, but I just stared into a bush that contained to glowing red eyes. Then everything turned black._

I awoke startled from my dream to be met by the bright light shining through the window; I quickly closed my eyes as my eyes were not adjusted to the light. I lazily turned to the side and opened my eyes again but this time to be met white feathers and a dark shadow on a yellow background.

I sat up slowly then felt the stiffness spread through my body. I don't think I should've slept there. I closed my eyes and rolled my head from side to side feeling my muscles in my neck stretch and relax. When I did that each time when my head was on the right side of my body, my eyelids would tint red before going back to its normal darkish colour. A large snore broke me out of my relaxed trance, making me close to being wide awake.

My vision was blurry but then I looked over to see my brother in the corner of the room with his head resting on a pillow against the wall. He was sleeping deeply and at times snoring louder than the others. That is when I paid attention to the quiet snores in the background. I turned my head around to the opposite side of the room to see my parents.

They were quietly asleep like my brother, well, my Father wasn't very quiet but he was deep asleep. My Father had his back pressed up against the wall in a sitting position, while his head rested against the wall behind him. My Mother was asleep cuddled into his side and his arm was wrapped around her. My brother snored louder than all the other times and it came out slightly like a pig snorting.

I got up from my position in the middle of the room and walked quietly over to my brother, luckily without falling over. Once I reached him I got the pillow from under his head and pulled it out sharply, making his head fall onto the floor with a bang. That has got to hurt, I thought to myself.

Just at the same time a clock in the room sounded. I didn't know there was a clock in here. I looked over to the opposite corner were the sun was shining onto it. It was an old grandfather's clock. I looked over at the time and it said 7 o'clock.

Something felt off about the time and it gave me butterflies in my stomach. My parents woke as the clock finished chiming. My Mother looked at the clock then at me.

"You better start getting ready as well as Ryan, or you both are going to be late," she said slightly tired.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint. Children go to it dreading it but gets two days away from it every week," Mother said.

I thought over it for a few seconds trying to figure it out before it came to me; "school!" I shouted. It caused my brother to wake up as well with sleepy eyes. I thought I woke up when I dropped his head to the hard wooden floor, oh well. He has always been thick headed anyway.

I looked back at the clock and saw it was now 5 minutes past 7 o'clock. Where is the time going? Never mind, don't answer that question just get ready.

I ran out the room without tripping only to realise that I didn't know what room was mine, yet alone where my things were. I ran back into the room where the rest of my family were. My family was just arising from the floor when I entered again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where are my clothes? And which is my room?" I asked in a quick and rushed voice.

"Well, I am guessing some of our clothes are still in the car, seeming how we didn't take them out last night; the rest will be coming today. And as for your room it should be the one that is the second door t your left, if I am correct," My father said in a slightly sleepy voice.

I nodded and ran down the stair to the car outside grabbed my bag. I started to walk slowly back towards my room due to the slightly muddy road. Once in the house I did the same pace up the stairs and followed the directions that my father gave me.

I entered the room to see deep cream walls and the normal wooden floor boards bellow my feet. Across the room was a chest of draws and a very large closet. On my right was a single bed with only a sheet on it covering the mattress. On my left was a window that was situated in the middle of the wall and had some purple coloured cloth that acted as the blinds.

I walked to the bed that was positioned in the centre of the wall on the right side and swung the suitcase onto the bed. It caused the bed to squeak and jump up and down before stopping after its last fourth small bounce. I rummaged through the bag until I finally saw a long sleeved, white blouse. I put it on buttoning it up all the way the putting my legs through the long brown skirt that ended down by my ankles. Upon that I put on my small black boots and tied my hair up into a bun.

That is when I grabbed my small shoulder bag and shoved in some stationary and writing books and took of down stairs. My parents were sitting on the couch that faced the now lit fire. And just to my luck I tripped at the last step of the stair. When will I ever look graceful? I thought to myself.

"Honey, don't forget a jacket. It is a little cold out there and we don't want you getting sick," My mother said. I nodded to myself as I half-ran back up the stairs to get a jacket.

When I got back down I put my brown jacket on finishing my outfit for school. I looked back into the lounge room to see that no one was in there. But I heard the noise of toast being made so I made my way to the kitchen.

I saw mother with a few bits of bread in the pan. She loved doing things at the stove and she always said you can't have bread only done nicely on one side. My Father was seated at the wooden table reading the news paper. From what I could make out the main headline on the front cover was on the Spanish Influenza and how some cases had been diagnosed in Chicago. I ignored that and went over to my mother.

By the time I got there, she took the bits of bread out and set them on a plate before buttering them. That is when my brother walked in picked his piece of bread up and walked back out of the room taking a bite out of it. I looked at the clock that was set on the cabinet across the room to see that it was half past 7.

I only have about 5 minutes to get to school, and even with that I think I will be late. I grabbed my piece of toast and swung my bag on to my shoulder before jogging out of the house. Before I was fully out of the house I shouted goodbye but I was in too much of a rush to hear their goodbyes.

By the time I was out and on the side walk, Ryan was already far down the street speed walking. I jogged to him stumbling every once in a while but I finally caught up to him in the end. But then we were within distance to see the school. Students were piling into the building and the large bell was ringing in the distance.

At that point my brother took off in a full run to the school, leaving me alone on the side walk. My brother was only a few feet away from the school when I started to jog there.

I had finally reached the school entrance and saw my brother enter the building. Outside of the building had the sign that said 'office', the sign was positioned in the garden bed giving off amazing contrast, but that was beside the point. I immediately started to jog there to catch up with my brother.

By the time I entered the building my brother gave a sigh of relief and pushed me with him to the table.

"Hello, we are here to pick up our schedules," Ryan said to the frail looking lady behind the counter.

She looked up at us by then. She coughed and sniffed before speaking to us. "Oh yes, you are the new Swan children." Her voice was rough like she had been coughing for a few days and the blocked noise was evident in her voice too. She got up from the table and walked at a slow pace to a wooden draw pulling out two sets of papers. She handed on to my brother and the other to me. "Here is a map, and schedule," she then coughed again. "Welcome to Chicago and enjoy your stay."

My brother took off leaving me walking out of the office looking at the papers I was just given. I had passed the front entrance and too my relief students were still in the halls going to class. I looked at my schedule and it told me to go to room 7 first. By then I moved my map in front of my eyes and walked along following the direction my finger was trailing. That is until I bumped into someone.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor to hit somewhere on my body but none, came. All I could feel are arms holding me there before pulling me up into a standing position.

That is when the arms were gone and I heard a murmured 'sorry', by a male voice. Then I opened one eye before opening them both to see the person how stopped my fall. But it was too late the boy had turned around and was about three-four steps away from me. I reached out touched his shoulder and was met with his face.

* * *

_R&R please._


	6. Chapter 5: Who Would've Thought?

**Chapter 6: Who would've thought?**

_**BPOV**_

I was met by a stranger. Well, I guess everyone here is a stranger to me, but this guy. Well, let's just say that he doesn't look like the type you wanted to talk to, or annoy. He looked like the rough type who didn't take any bad thing for anyone.

"Yes?" He asked me impatiently. The look in his eyes told me to hurry up and there was something else in that look in his eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I just wanted to, um... thank you. For catching me you know," I stuttered. I didn't feel comfortable around this boy at all. I know it sounds un-lady like, but I wish that he would just go away right now.

"Yeah, sure, you're welcome. I am going to class now. Bye," he said in a rushed tone, his eyes held annoyance as he turned around and started to flee in the direction of his class room.

I hurried quickly down the hallways of the new school and found my way to the first class room. Luckily for me people were still entering the room. I hurried quickly along and joined the last few people and joined the class. We were studying English in this class, so I shouldn't dread it too much.

It was finally lunch and I couldn't be happier. All throughout the day I got funny looks and some people came to talk to me. But the one good thing about everything, I didn't get the funny looks I used to back in Phoenix. At that part I was really happy.

I walked down the hall with a girl named Joanna and a girl named Angel. Angel is an odd name but it suited that girl perfectly. She looked as though she was a calm girl, but she acted shy and as if she had a hard time seeing like everything was blurry.

On the other hand Joanna was a lively girl, she would dance around but she is a major gossiper. She liked to tell others of apparent rumours and all that, but I didn't really listen when she did, again it was un-lady like but I just couldn't stand it. I mean, if someone wanted to tell other people something they would do it themselves. But I guess this is how life goes on now.

We had finally reached the cafeteria, and I could already see large masses of students sit and socialise with their friends.

That boy from earlier walked up to us three looking directly at Joanna. I looked at her and she smiled at him when she saw him. She walked forward and met him half way. When they met each other the hugged and gave each other a small kiss before walking off to the large table that sat in the middle of the room. I noticed some people there from my morning classes and a few older looking students. Luckily for me I saw my brother there mingling.

Angel and I walked to the far end of the table and sat down. I could see my brother stare off at a girl who had brown hair with a few strands of blonde with crystal blues eyes. She looked really kind, but looked like the shy girl of the group.

She looked up and saw me and Angel sitting by ourselves and she walked over at sat opposite to us. She looked up and smiled at us and I could see a few red speckles on her nose going out towards her cheeks as she did.

"Hi, my name is Raven Sanderson, what's your name?" She asked in a polite tone. Her voice was like bells and but it was light and fluffy. Her gaze flickered down at the table to my brother then back at the table, before looking back up at me.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. And over there is my brother Ryan. We're both new here to Illinois," I smiled at her. She smiled in return and began eating her lunch as did Angel.

When I had pulled out my sandwich from my bag a glimmer of light caught my attention.

I looked up to see a familiar bronze haired boy sitting alone in the corner closest to the window. His water caught some of the sun's rays making it sine in all different directions including mine. I looked curiously at him then I looked back to the others. _Why is he sitting there all by himself?_

The two girls looked at me then and looked in the direction I was looking at before looking back at me.

"That's Edward Mason, his father is a lawyer and he is always out of town," Raven told me.

"I know who he is, I am just wondering why he is sitting all alone at that table," I said puzzled. Edward didn't seem like the type of boy who had no friends. I am certain that he said something that night.

I replayed the memory of my last night in Phoenix and remembered that we were interrupted by his mother calling him back to the house before we left.

"We don't know either. I mean, I have seen him mingle with others but they look no more than random chit chats than anything," Raven said as Angel nodded along.

I looked then back to Edward and caught his expression before it moulded back to the emotionless one I saw before. His one was of sadness and loneliness, it made my heart tighten and a burn come to my nose.

I picked up my things and made my way over to his table with a green apple balanced in my hand, it surprised me that I hadn't fallen over yet. When I reached his table I stopped, I saw how my shadow casted over his hand that had been resting on the table.

I watched as his eyes darted to my shadow then to me. His whole posture straightened in a little shock. He blinked a couple of times as he focused on my eyes.

I smiled at him and asked him if I could join him at his table, his eyes turned confused even though he said I could. I smiled in return and noticed that we were not going un-noticed; in fact we were being watched by almost everyone in the cafeteria, including my brother who was letting out low chuckles and my expense.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Some people could be so immature sometimes she thought. She turned her attention back to Edward who was staring at her intensely. When she looked into his eyes he immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry, it's ride to stare. My apologies Bella," he said as he looked down at the table.

"No need, I honestly don't mind, but I am curious. Why are sitting here all by yourself?" I asked him gently looking into his eyes. I felt as though I could get lost in those for such a long time and be none the wiser.

"Well, as it would seem not a lot of people want something to do with the son of a lawyer. So that is one of my reasons even though I have very few acquaintances but they are ill or somewhere else at this moment in time," he said. He spoke it as if he did not care, and nor should he. It is not of great importance of one's social status that enhances the ability to do but the will power of the person. Wait a second. When did I start to get this deep, I thought to myself. I had not in my life gone that deep before.

I nodded at his answer and mumbled under my breath of how it seems to be exactly like my life. I think he must have heard because his eyes flashed to mine for the second time I have sat down at this table. And what's more is that I couldn't help but get lost in those emerald eyes.

"You know, I still don't believe you on that Bella. I can't picture you without friends. You are a very friendly and beautiful girl," he said, mumbling the last part. I don't think I was supposed to but that didn't stop the blush coming to my cheeks.

I looked out the window and started to eat my red apple. As I was looking out the window I looked into the shadowed forest beyond the grounds of the school. Before I saw a bush shake in the distance I swear I saw a pair of pitch black eyes looking at me. I shook my head and kept eating my apple until Edward asked me a question.

"Pardon, but I must ask. Why are you sitting here with me when you could be sitting over there with your new friends and brother?" He said looking at me with curiosity burning in his green eyes.

"Did they not tell you that curiosity killed the cat," I said with a smile that was hard to contain on my face.

"Yes they did, but reality also brought him back. Now please, answer why it is so," with a smile playing on his own lips.

"You looked lonely over here, so I thought I would join you. And I also didn't get to thank you properly for catching me as I fell that night." I bowed my head at the end. It still seemed embarrassing that I tripped on that stair and landed basically on him.

"No need to thank me. Your presence was enough to thank me. But I would not like you to take pity on me because you see me sitting alone at a table," he replied. But, I saw something in those eyes, I could not decipher, but it looked a little like sadness, lose.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but I am not leaving this table," I said with a smile. "Not I will tell you this. I am going to finish my lunch and I will talk to you more during and afterward."

"Well. We do not have long then seeing how the bell is about to ring if that clock on the wall is correct over there," he smiled.

And just as he was finished saying it the bell for class rung loudly through the cafeteria and sure enough people began to leave with a few groans about going to class next.

"That was not fair. I wasn't finished eating and talking to you," and somehow I did really find that unfair.

"Don't worry, you have after school and on the way to your next class, which is..." he trailed off. Oh, he wants me to finish he doesn't know what I have. I giggled to myself and looked up at him with a smile, which was also on his face as well.

I pulled out my schedule from my small bag and looked at it briefly even though I know what it is anyway. "I have a class on etiquette next."

"That is on the way to my class. I'll take you there if you would like me to, but it would look like I am following you regardless," he replied. Not letting me say anything in between.

I nodded and put everything back into my bag and slung it on my shoulder as Edward slung his back on his. And from there we made our way to class.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
